Happily Ever After
by Ai Laik Heda Lexa
Summary: Life has unexpected twists, and when Annabeth finds a baby at her doorstep, her life is thrown a curve ball. What will she do? How will she react to being asked to raise a child that isn't hers? Will she ever be able to forgive Percy for what he did? Read and find out. R&R.
1. Prologue

**This is my first PJO Fanfic please let me know what you think!**

**Prologue**

**Annabeth POV**

It all started with a knock at my door. I had just gotten home from work when I heard it. I called out for them to wait but when I looked through the peephole there was no one there. I threw open the door and I almost tripped over the car seat that was placed in front of my door.

"What the Hades?" I mumbled to myself.

At my feet was a sleeping baby, with the baby there was a note with my name on it. I tried not to wake the baby up as I grabbed it.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_You don't know me, it's probably best if we keep it that way. I never wanted a kid, I wouldn't know what too do when it came to raising the thing, but from what I have heard about you I know you will be a great mother. You do, however, know the babies father; we had a meaningless one night stand about nine months ago and this is what happened._

_ "Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon," is how he introduced himself to me at that party that night. He told me that I looked an awful lot like his girlfriend, and after a few more drinks that's exactly who he thought I was. It was one night and the next morning I left before he woke up. _

_ I met you once; you were buying baby clothes for your nephew. We were talking about baby names. You said that if you had a girl you would want to name her Dylan Blake Sophia. I didn't know who you were until Percy walked up out of nowhere and grabbed your bags._

_ So I would like for you to meet Dylan Blake Sophia Chase._

_ If you look at the Birth Certificate then you will find both yours and Percy's full names on there._

_A few months before I gave birth, I legally changed my name to Annabeth Viola Chase. I know that now you'll try to find me, but you won't, that's no longer my name. I have attached the blood work that was done on Dylan, and on it you will find the weird anomalies that come along with being the child of a demigod. And if you just look at her eyes you will know that what I am saying is true. Dylan is Percy's daughter._

_I can't raise a baby, I can barely take care of myself, but I know, I _know_ that this baby will be safe with you, and that you will raise her to be a wonderful young lady. So please, I know you probably want to give her up, but please, don't put her through that, don't let her grow up thinking that there was no one who wanted her._

_I hate for you to find out like this, but when I contacted Percy he said that he wanted nothing to do with us and that we had to stay away. But I just couldn't let Dylan grow up with out a father._

_Sincerely,_

_ No one of importance._

_P.S. She really likes being bounced after being fed, and she gets really cranky if she'd up past nine. Oh, and she loves baths. She's six days old._

I just stand there staring at the note. I cannot believe that this is happening to me. What the Hades! How did this person even know where we lived?

I look down at Dylan when I hear a quiet yawn escape her mouth. She blinks up at me with eyes that haven't decided on their color yet. And she just stares at me, and as much as I just want to carry her to the nearest orphanage I know that I can't. Whoever left her here was right, she deserves to know that at least one person wanted her. I won't let her grow up the way that I did.

I swoop down and pick her up out of her car seat, pulling her close to my chest, and walk back inside.

"A.B." I hear Percy call, "who was it?"

I walk into the living room and find him lounging on the couch. When he sees me he smiles, but his smile falters when he sees what I'm holding.

"Percy, I would like to introduce you to your daughter, Dylan Blake Sophia Chase. And the funny thing is; she's not my kid. Here, read the letter." I toss him the letter and I just stare at him, bouncing Dylan, as he reads. When he's done he looks up at me.

"Is it true?" I ask him. "Is it true that when she asked for help you said that you wanted nothing to do with them?"

"What was I supposed to say?" He asks me. "I'm too young to be a dad! I'm nineteen! And you know what we're going to do? Plus, the kid probably isn't mine. First thing in the morning, we are going to the orphanage and we are going to give her up for adoption. Do you understand?" He asks me. "For all we know, this baby is the daughter of some woman that we've never met; who probably stalked us, _and_ did drugs! You know that there is no way that I would _ever _cheat on you." I can't help but stare at this man, no this _boy,_ in front of me, and wonder what happened to the man I loved.

"I understand, let's get some sleep okay? You go ahead; I'm just going to clean up the kitchen." I turn to walk away when I hear him call out to me.

"I love you Annabeth," he says.

"I love you too," I tell him, but this time I feel like I just don't mean it.

"Okay Dylan, it's just you and me. And you know what? You may not be mine, but you will be."

**Percy POV**

I wake up in the morning and I notice that Annabeth isn't in bed with me. I roll out of bed and check to see if she's in the bathroom. Nope.

"Annabeth? You here? Annabeth? Where are you?" I call as I wander through the house. Finally I give up and I walk back to our room. I don't know what it was but for some reason I just feel like I'm missing something.

Only later did I realize that it was my mind not wanting me to deal with the fact that her tooth brush was gone, her socks. Her clothes in general were all gone. My mind didn't want me to deal with the fact that half of our dishes along with her favorite mug, and her suitcase were gone.

I didn't notice any of these things until I found the letter that she wrote me taped to the mirror on my dresser.

_My dearest Seaweed Brain,_

_Not that I can actually call you that anymore. You haven't been my Seaweed Brain for a long time. About nine months to be exact. We made a promise that everything would be alright as long as we're together. But you know what? We haven't been together, since the moment you went to that party._

_The Seaweed Brain that I loved? He would _not_ want to leave this baby to fend for herself in the system. Not after what _his_ father did to him. As you probably already figured out, I'm leaving. I have known you since I was twelve, we've been dating for three years now, but you changed, and, even though I will always love my Seaweed Brain; you are not him. You are just a hollowed out replica of the man I loved, and I don't know where we went wrong._

_You were the best thing that ever happened to me, and it kills me to do this, but I have to say goodbye. I love you, but that's why I'm leaving, like you said, you're not ready to be a dad. Hell, I'm not ready to be a mom, I am terrified. How am I going to tell Dylan that I'm not her real mother? How am I going to tell her that I left her father because he wasn't ready? And that because of that she will _never_ have a father?_

_I don't know._

_I do know however that despite all of your many faults, I will always love you. And I know that as long as you're alive I will never love another like I love you. But you need to move on and live your life. That's why I left in the first place. So do your self a favor and just forget about me. Because what we had? It's gone, somewhere along the way, we lost it. I hope that you really do become the world's best marine biologist. Because now you really do have a chance to follow your dreams, and you better make the very best of it Seaweed Brain._

_Just remember, I love you Seaweed Brain._

_Always and forever yours,_

_ Your Wise Girl._

Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods! She left! I can't believe she's gone, but I know I can't blame her. I was the one who pulled away. I changed and I didn't let her in. After a while, no matter what I did, I feel like she just forgot that I loved her. I stopped bringing her lunch at school, I stopped taking her out, I stopped making her coffee in the morning, hell I even stopped telling her that I loved her every chance that I got.

As I sit there crying; I tell myself that if I ever find her again, then I _will _be better. I can't believe that it took me losing her for me to realize that I had everything that I would ever need in my grasp and I let her and my daughter slip away. The fact that she was willing to raise a child that wasn't even hers in the first place, just hits me like a ton of bricks.

I grab my coat and my phone and I race towards the door. I'm already dialing the number when I'm flying down the stairs. "_I will find her. I will find her," _is all I chant in my head as I hear the phone ring; then all of a sudden_ "I will find her,"_ changes into "_I will find them."_

"Hello?" I hear her voice.

"Thalia?" I ask her.

"Yes?"

"I need your help." I tell her as I run onto the New York sidewalk.

"I can't Percy, and you know why I can't." she tells me, but I can hear the pain in her voice.

"She's with you isn't she?" I ask her.

"I'm helping her start over, Percy, I'm sorry, but she doesn't want to be found, especially by you. You broke her heart yesterday Percy. And the kicker is? She didn't even find out that you cheated from you, she found out from a letter and a _freaking_ baby! A baby that you didn't want. So, no, I am not going to help you. I'm sorry, but I'm just looking out for my little sister, and after what you did, I don't think that you should be around her right now. But just keep in mind; if she changes her mind, which for now, she's adamant that she won't, but if she does then she'll know where to find you." All I can do is stand there and try to stop crying.

"Thalia, please, I made a mistake! I want to fix this!"

"Percy you had nine months to fix this, but you didn't, you lied, to her face, about everything. Don't make this harder for her than it has to be Percy, just let it go, and act like this never happened."

"But Thalia! I love her! I can't lose her, she is my _best friend_!" I plead with her.

"Percy, I know that, and you know that, but does Annabeth know that? When, besides last night was the last time you told her that you loved her?" She asks me. As I think about her question I just feel like dying.

"I don't remember." I tell her, starting to cry all over again.

"Exactly, you want to know what she told me?" She asks.

"Nine months."

"Exactly! Nine months, Percy! How is she supposed to react after all of this?" Thalia's voice is softer now, and in the background I can hear a baby crying.

"That's her right?" I ask. "That's Dylan?"

"Yeah, yeah it is. And guess what Percy?"

"What?"

"She's beautiful, and she's amazing, and she's yours, but Annabeth is the one comforting your baby right now. I have to go." She tells me and I hear the line go dead.

As I stand there in the middle of the crowded sidewalk I promise myself that I _will _find them again, and I _will_ make this up to them, and I _will_ be the man that each one of them deserves and when I do, I will _never, ever_, let them go again. If it's the last thing I do, I will be with my Wise Girl again.

**So that's the prologue, please R&amp;R, and let me know if this idea is something that I should pursue. And the more reviews that I get the faster that I'll post. Thanks for reading!**

**~S.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth POV**

_Three Years Later_

"Mommy?" a voice calls pulling me out of my peaceful slumber. "Mommy?" the voice calls again. I roll over and face the door to my room.

"Yeah sweetie?" I ask, waiting for my eyes to focus on the small figure that has entered my room.

"I'm scared," the sweet voice whispers to me. I sit up and place my feet on the plush carpet in front of me.

"What are you scared of baby?" I ask her, walking over to her and placing her on my hip. I hug her tight as her lips start to tremble.

"I had a dweam, we were chased by a big mwonster, and, and, you m-made m-me weave you be-behind, and then you died. You weft me." I gently bounce her, as I walk over to my bed.

"Shhh, oh baby, what did I tell you? Hmm, what has Mommy told you about her leaving?" I ask her, sitting down again, still bouncing her in the process.

"You said when Uncle Leo fweezes over." She mumbles into my collarbone.

"And what does that mean?" I ask her.

"You'll never leave me." She says.

"That's right." I tell her. "Now, would you like to sleep with me tonight?" I ask her. She nods feebly and says a quiet, "Yes, pwease." I can't help but pull her even closer to my body as I close my eyes.

"Mommy?" I hear her ask quietly. I chuckle quietly at her inability to fall asleep.

"Yes Dylan?" I ask her, my eyes already closed.

"Thank you for deciding to be my mommy, even though I'm not really yours." When she says that I feel an awful twist in my stomach.

"Now, you listen to me, Dylan Chase, even though you may not be related to me by blood, you have been and always will be, mine. You will always be my little girl, no matter what. Do you understand me?" I ask her.

She giggles and replies with an "I know" and before I can even blink she's sound asleep. I guess that she takes after her father in that aspect. She also takes after him in regards to the fact that she is impossible to wake up in the morning.

"_Percy! It's really time to get up! You're going to be late for class!" I tell him as I enter our room._

"_Noooo. I just want to sleep in today." He rolls over and stuffs his face into his pillow. I walk over and gently shake his shoulder._

"_Come on! You have that test in Bio today remember? You can't miss that. And you have that big party tonight! Everyone is talking about how much fun it'll be, so you have to go!" I tell him, sitting on the edge of his bed._

"_I don't want to." He tells me. "Why can't you go again?"_

"_Because I promised Bow that I would take her shift while she was visiting her parents." I try shaking him again, but he doesn't budge._

"_No." Is all he says._

"_Have it your way then," I tell him standing up and walking to the bathroom; where I fill a nice bucket with ice water. I walk back into his room to find him snoring again._

"_Last warning Seaweed Brain, it's now or never," I warn him, but still I get no response. I just shrug and empty the entire bucket on his head._

_Percy shoots up right with a yell and a cry of, "Sweet baby Zeus" and launches himself at me._

"_I'm gonna get you for that Wise Girl! Oh my gods, that's so cold!" He says as he chases me through our apartment._

_When he finally catches me, I'm a bundle of squeals and giggles. I try to keep it together, but I only last so long when he buries his soaking wet head in my back._

"_Percy, stop!" I squeal at him._

"_No!" He says as he continues to dry his head off on my shirt. "You have to pay!"_

"_It's not my fault that you wouldn't wake up! I had to improvise! Your class is in an hour." I tell him._

"_Fine," he says, finally letting me go, "I'll let you off the hook, but just this once okay?"_

_I turn in his arms and give him a sweet little peck on the lips._

"_Sounds good to me," I tell him, pecking him on the lips again. I stop when I notice that he's just staring at me. "What?" I ask him._

"_I love you." He tells me kissing me once more._

"_I love you too, now get! You're going to be late for class!"_

"Aww, how cute!" I hear, a voice say. I recognize it immediately and I just want it to go away.

"Leave us alone Thalia, I just want to sleep." I mumble turning over and burying my face in the pillow.

"Yeah, leave us alone Aunt Thalia!" Dylan whisper yells at her.

"Hey! Don't you smart-mouth me Dyl, it's not my fault your mom has to get to work." I hear her say.

I grumble as I sit up and turn to face her.

"I hate you," I tell her while I stand up.

"Hey! You're the one who chose to go in on Fridays! It's not my fault!" She says holding her hands up in surrender.

I guess that's true, usually I work at home, but every Friday I have to go into the office and turn in my blueprints. Right now I work for a nice architectural firm in good ol' New York, called Perkins + Will. I got a job here right after I graduated college early. It also helped that my brother Malcom is the Perkins of Perkins + Will.

It's really nice working with a sibling because of the fact that we're related, Malcom actually knows that I'm a single mom and he cares. So, I get to work from home while everyone else has to sit in awful little cubicles. Although I still have to go in once a week and I chose to do it on Fridays. Bad idea.

Luckily though, today I only have to turn in my plans for the new office building that they're going to be building. It shouldn't be too hard to get in, talk them through my design, and get out.

"Fair warning Annabeth, _he's_ back in town. According to Sally, he just moved back from San Francisco." Thalia tells me. I just can't help but groan.

"You talked to Grandma Sally?" Dylan asked excitedly.

I can't really blame her though it's been a while since she's seen Sally.

A few years ago, I ran into Sally while I was grocery shopping. I had Dylan on my hip, and I just couldn't lie to Sally. So I told her everything. I told her about how I left. I told her about how Thalia and I spread rumors about me moving back to California. And I told her about how I desperately didn't want Percy to know the truth. It took some convincing, but she finally agreed.

I know that every time I see her she feels guilty about not telling Percy that I actually stayed in New York, but I still can't let her tell him. He obviously knows that she has a relationship with Dylan; her house is covered in pictures. But Sally said that he's not mad about it, apparently he's glad that Dylan gets to have that kind of relationship with her grandmother. She did say that he was really upset about the fact that he hasn't gotten to be there for Dylan, but that hasn't changed anything. He didn't want a daughter, now he doesn't have one.

The first time Dylan asked about her father I told her the absolute truth. I can't lie to her, no matter how hard I try. I don't want that kind of relationship with her. So I told her, I told her everything. She was a little heart broken at first but then she moved on. She knows that she's not my daughter by blood but after a while she didn't care. She was just happy that I was there.

The last time that Percy was in town Dylan and I had just seen Sally a week before, so we knew that he was coming. I had asked Dylan if she wanted to meet him but she said no. She told me that she didn't want someone in her life who didn't want her in theirs. I'm not going to lie but that was really deep for a three year old.

Now, he's back. Not temporarily, but permanently. Which means that my life just got a whole lot harder.

**Percy POV**

It feels so good to be back in New York. I've spent three years in San Francisco searching for two people who weren't even there. I would still be in San Francisco if it weren't for the fact that Leo accidentally let it slip that he had to baby-sit and that _Annabeth's house _was a thirty minute walk away.

He didn't even notice his slip up until he saw my face. When he realized his mistake he muttered a string of curse words and broke our connection.

After that I took the first flight out here and said good-bye to San Francisco for good.

As soon as I got here I went to see my mom. I always knew that she knew where Annabeth and Dylan were, but I also knew that se wouldn't tell me unless Annabeth said that she could. I loved visiting my mother, mainly because she always had new pictures of Annabeth and Dylan hanging up when I came. My all time favorite picture is of Annabeth and Dylan curled up together, fast asleep.

I think that it's safe to say, I hate myself. I hate the fact that I wasn't man enough to accept Dylan as my own all of those years ago. I hate myself for being weak enough to just let Annabeth walk out of my life.

The day I woke up in some random bed with no clothes on, I knew that I would never be able to face Annabeth again. I was so ashamed of what I had done that I started to pull away. I waited for the guilt to leave me, but it didn't. I was in such a dark place that I stopped showing Annabeth that I loved her. I completely gave up.

That's why I don't really blame her for leaving. I mean, I wanted to give up my own daughter for Zeus's sake! I had changed, and not for the best.

All I know now is that for the past three years I have been trying my best to become the man that I used to be, but I know that that won't happen unless I have Annabeth by my side. I'm my best self when I'm with her and I have to get that back. I tried to move on but I couldn't, nothing and no one could compare to Annabeth. As cheesy as that sounds.

I finished college in San Francisco, after I got a transfer from NYU. I'm a teacher now. Just like Paul I'm teaching high school. Luckily though I got a job as a Greek literature teacher. So I'm basically going to be teaching kids stuff that I'm a freaking expert on.

I swear that I'm going to be sick. I don't know if I'll run into Annabeth or not, but the very thought of seeing her again is killing me with anticipation. Will she actually talk to me? Or will she just brush me off and refuse to see me again? Will she give me a chance? Or will she up and leave again? These questions are what scare me so much. It's all of the possibilities of what could happen that make me a nervous wreck.

The most that I can actually hope for is for Annabeth to give me a chance. Not that I deserve one, considering the fact that I let my guilt change me into the one thing that I despised in the gods. I was willing to abandon my own child. I had changed to the point where Annabeth believed that I wasn't the same Seaweed Brain that she had fallen in love with.

And I am determined to change her mind.

First thing's first though… I need to find her.

**Please R&amp;R. Let me know what you think and whether or not I should continue! The more reviews I get the faster I will update. 20+ reviews = update tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry that this has taken so long, but I was a junior in high school, and all but two of my classes were A.P. so I had to take a break so I could actually pass my all of my tests. But since it's summer my posts should be a lot more frequent now. I hope you enjoy!**

**A.N.: For the sake of the story the Annabeth and Dylan are Taurus's. If you want to know why then you should look up Taurus's and Grudges. It's enough to tell you that this is going to be a long ride. **

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Mommy!" I hear a voice shout as I walk through the door, accompanied by the sound of feet slapping the hard wood floor.

"There's my little owl!" I say as I turn to sweep her into my arms. It's then that I notice that she's only wearing her diaper.

"Thalia! Where are Dylan's clothes?" I call out into the apartment. Dylan doesn't say anything she tightens her grip around my neck and snuggles closer to me.

"Everywhere! She just started tossing them around the apartment a few minutes ago!" she says as she runs into the entryway.

"Then she should be in bed! You know how she gets when she doesn't feel good!" I tell her as I take Dylan to her room.

"I tried! She said she wouldn't go to sleep until you got home. I tried everything! Remind me to ask Sally if her kid did this when he got sick, this is ridiculous," she says as she grabs my bags that I had deposited on the floor and takes them to my office, with me following right behind her.

"Oh, this is definitely something that she got from her father." At the word 'father' Dylan makes a little farting sound, making Thalia and I laugh. "The last time I was with him when he was sick, he stripped down to his boxers, saying that his clothes were too constricting."

"Sounds like him." Thalia murmurs. "I couldn't get her to eat anything either."

"I figured, she only eats potato soup when she's sick. Ain't that right Sweet Pea?" I ask her. When she nods her head I start to gently bounce her.

"So why don't you go make some soup?" Thalia asks me.

"Because I don't have all of the ingredients and this sly little fox isn't actually sick now are you?" I ask her. I laugh when she pulls back and pouts.

"How'd you know?" She asks me. And I laugh again when Thalia repeats the question.

"I knew because we used all of the potatoes making home fries last night. And I only know one person in this city who can make potato soup the way that I do. Plus when Dylan gets sick she takes everything off, and I mean _everything_, even the diaper."

"Poop…" Dylan mumbles making me smile even more.

"Who did she want to go see?" Thalia asks, still completely clueless as to what I'm talking about.

"Gwammy Sawwy..." Dylan mumbles.

"You could've just asked sweetie," I tell her, "it would've been a lot less awkward, ya know."

"I know…" she says. Then looking at me again her eyes brighten as she registers my words. "Can we go to Gwammy's?" She asks.

"If you go put your clothes back on!" I tell her, and before I can even finish my sentence she's wiggling out of my grasp.

"Oooooh! Pickle got busted! Pickle got busted! Pickle got busted! Pickle got busted!" Thalia sings after her, causing the two of us to burst out laughing.

"Shut up Auntie Thawia!" Dylan calls as she runs past the door.

"What kind of Aunt would I be if I didn't give you a hard time Pickle?" Thalia calls back.

"A nice one!" she says running back the other way. I just stand there watching them trying not to laugh even more.

"Hurtful!" Thalia says as Dylan walks back into the room fully dressed.

"True!" Dylan says holding her arms out for me to pick her up.

"You wound me Pickle, you wound me." Dylan turns and looks at me expectantly. I laugh and punch Thalia in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"My name is Dylan, not Pickle!" She says happily as we head to the front door.

"Like mother like freaking daughter," Thalia grumbles as she walks past me into the hallway as I lock the front door. When I look at Dylan I can see that she's just beaming with pride and I just want to give Thalia the world's biggest hug.

"That's right, like mother like daughter. Hey Thalia thanks for watching her, tell Artemis I said thank you for lending you to me." I say giving her a hug.

"It's the same as always Annabeth, she'll say that as long as she, "gets to see the cutest maiden in the world at least once a month then we're even" she'll let me come over whenever I want. Which means that I'm still able to baby-sit next Friday as well, so don't you worry about it, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay I'll see you next week." I tell her giving her a hug before we part ways on the city sidewalk.

"Bye Auntie Thawia!" Dylan exclaims giving her a hug as well.

"Bye Dylan! I'll see you next week!" She says turning to leave.

"Bye babe! Love you!" I call to her. I laugh when she turns to glare at me. I just stare at her expectantly until she rolls her eyes and concedes.

"Love you too bae!" she calls and then she's gone.

"Come on sweetie, we gotta call Grammy Sally and Grampy Paul."

**Percy's POV**

The first place I went after I got back to New York was Leo's place. I walk along the street until his shop comes into view. It's been two and a half years since I've actually seen him in person and it was when he told me that Annabeth had moved back to California. When he let it slip that Annabeth was still in New York I knew that all of my friends had been lying to me. I get that they felt like they had to choose sides, but it kind of hurt that no one chose mine.

And I get that it would be hard for them to forgive me for what happened but no one told me. They all kept her hidden from me. Even the gods helped her hide. My mother helped her hide. I'm not angry with my mom; I understand that she wanted to be able to see her granddaughter, but I wanted to see my _daughter_.

I wanted to see Annabeth.

I know that it might not seem like it to my friends, but I've changed. I'm her Seaweed Brain again, and know one knows because they won't give me a chance to prove myself. And the sad part is that I don't blame them.

They're doing the one thing that I failed at. They're protecting Annabeth from getting hurt again. How can I be mad at them for that? But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

I walk into the shop and I see two pairs of legs peaking out from under a car. I hear tinkering and singing, and I know that Calypso is under there with him.

"Hi there, I'm looking for my family." I say out loud and I listen to the garage go completely silent. "I was hoping that you could help me find them."

I look down again as the sound of rolling fills my ears and both Leo and Calypso are looking up at me. Well more like Calypso is glaring up at me….

"Go away Percy, last time I checked you didn't have a family anymore." Calypso says as she stands up.

"Well I would but all of my friends are hiding them from me." I take a step closer to her and Leo jumps in between us and pushes me back. I've never seen him this angry before.

"And whose fault is that Percy? Hmm? You have no right showing up here." He says pushing me again.

"I have a right to see my own daughter!" I yell at him, losing my temper completely.

"She is Annabeth's daughter through and through! Annabeth is Dylan's mother! You are _not_ a father. They may not be biologically related. But at least Annabeth is there! That's what a parent is Percy! It's someone who has wanted to be there! The whole time! No matter what! Even if the kid wasn't yours. Even if the damn kid was never supposed to happen. That's what a parent is, and considering the fact that you wanted to abandon that amazing little girl, I think it's safe to say that she is _not_ your daughter!"

"You don't understand. I was in a dark place, when she showed up! I wa-" I say but Calypso cuts me off.

"And Annabeth wasn't?" She asks, but she doesn't wait for me to answer before continuing. "She had just found out that the man she loved had cheated on her, and had a kid. That the man she loved didn't want his own kid and that he would lie to her face about cheating on her. Not to mention the _man she loved_ hadn't said "I love you" in almost a year." She turns to Leo before she makes one last sarcastic comment. "I don't know about you Leo but that sounds like a dark place to me."

"Mmhmm, me too; not to mention the fact that she decided to raise a kid even when she was in that dark place. Sounds like she deserves her privacy, don't you think Calypso?" he asks her looking back at her for a second before focusing on me again.

"I do believe she does Leo." She responds finally turning, and walking away, with Leo right behind her. She throws one last comment over her shoulder before her and Leo disappear into their office. "Goodbye Percy."

"Please!" I shout after them. "I _need_ to see them again!"

After thirty minutes of no response I leave the shop and I try to figure out another way that I can find them.

**Annabeth's POV**

"It's been so good to see you two again Sally," I tell her. "Dylan tried to trick me into coming here today."

"Of course she did." Paul calls from the other room. We hear an _oof_ and a giggle, and we know that Dylan had just tackled him.

"What did she do?" Sally asks me with a laugh.

"She faked being sick."

"Did she take her clothes off?" She asks me, smiling up a storm.

"Yes but she forgot to take her diaper off, so I knew she wasn't sick," I tell her calling the last part into the living room.

"I get it! I get it!" Dylan's tiny voice calls back from the living room, causing Sally and I to laugh even more.

"Just like her father in that regard. I can't believe she's almost three!" Sally exclaims.

"Oh, I know. Besides those first six months, this has all gone by so fast! I don't know how you did it Sally." I tell her, shaking my head.

"It was difficult, I will tell you that." She shakes her head and right at that moment the house phone starts ringing.

Sally walks over to the cordless phone, and when she sees the caller I.D. her eyes go wide and she motions for me to be quiet, before she hits the answer button and puts the phone on speaker phone.

"Hey mom." Percy's voice bleeds through the phone and I swear I have a heart attack.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" She asks him trying to keep her voice steady.

"I'm awful, thanks for asking. I stopped by Leo's shop today, but he and Calypso, wouldn't tell me anything. They basically read me the riot act and kicked me out. They wouldn't even hear what I had to say. They wouldn't let me explain things to them." He says. And he sounds so stressed that I almost feel bad for him.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry. Is there anything that I can do?" Sally asks him, still staring at me with wide eyes as I hold my breath.

"Some blue chocolate chip cookies would be nice," he says. I almost smile at the familiarity of it. "I'm coming over now; I'm only a few blocks away."

If it's even possible, Sally's eyes get wider. I start to get up and hide any trace of us being there, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"About how long until you get here?" Sally asks him, her façade slipping a little.

"I'm about four minu-" Percy starts, but he never gets to finish.

"Mommy? When are we going to have dessert?" Dylan asks as she runs into the kitchen.

"Who is that?" Percy's voice sounds from the phone. "Mom? Who is that?"

"Grammy Sawwy? Who's on the phone?" She asks Sally before I can even tell her to stay quiet.

"Mom? Is that her? Are they there?" He asks, when no one answers, he says, "I'm coming." And hangs up.

With out even saying goodbye, I grab Dylan and head for the stairs.

"Mommy, where are we going?" She asks me as we burst into the stair well.

"Home baby, we need to get home." I tell her as we hear the door burst open at the bottom of the stairs. I look over in time to see a flash of black hair. And then I'm running up the stairs, as quietly as possible.

"Sweetie, I need you to wear momma's hat and be as quiet as possible okay?" I whisper to her, placing my Yankee's cap on her head and stopping a floor above Sally's.

We stay there for a few more seconds, until we hear the door open and the sound of Percy's feet fade.

"Okay baby, let's go." I tell her as I pick her up and run down the stairs. As we run out of the building I can hear Percy shouting my name behind us. But I don't stop. Not until I'm positive that we lost him. Then I slowly head home, constantly looking over my shoulder. Just to make sure that he's not there.

That was way too close.

**I hope that you enjoyed it! The more reviews that I get the quicker I will post! I love hearing what Y'all think of my writing! Feel free to tell me what you might want to see happen in the story! No guarantees, but I'll do my best!**

**~S**


End file.
